Fatality (The 37th Hunger Hunger Games SYOT)
by BubbaKeith
Summary: After crowning the first ever Female Headgamemaker Darcy Sinclair is excited to give the games a special little twist including psychological torture, violence, and six tunnels.
1. Please Welcome Darcy Sinclair

**Hello And welcome to my SYOT of the hunger games**

**The Tribute application is on my bio please feel free to check it out and submit up to 3 tributes and please only submit only 1 career tribute please**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

Head Gamemaker Darcy Sinclair smirks at her television as she watches the tributes at their district's reaping. These tributes are special; they will be the ones to participate in her very first Hunger Games as Head Gamemaker. They're expecting a forest type arena, but in reality, they have no idea what's in store for them. She laughs hysterically and utters the two words that mean everything, "six tunnels."

The Hunger Games host, Barry Garrison, welcomes Darcy to the stage for her interview, and the crowd goes wild when they see her. All the men are in awe of her beauty, Barry included.

Once they're seated, Barry asks her, "What can we expect from the Games this year? What makes it different from the others?"

Darcy takes a deep breath, looks into the crowd, and says to the camera, "Growing up I've always enjoyed watching the Hunger Games, seeing all of the various types of arenas over the years; everything from a green forest to an abandoned city in ruins. I was always more excited for what the arena would look like, rather than the Games themselves, and I though how amazing it would be to have an arena with more than one setting. That was when I got the idea for my masterpiece."

The crowd goes wild, but immediately fall silent when she raises her hand. She states, "My games will be nothing but original, and I hope you all enjoy seeing how they play out." Then she flirtatiously winks at the camera and walks off stage while Barry was still too busy trying to calm the crowd to even notice.

The next morning Darcy orders her assistant, Anya, to call all the mentors she handpicked for the games to her office the next day.

"Why do you wish to speak to the mentors?" asked a very confused Anya.

"Anya, have you seen the way these so called victors won their Games? If you pay close attention, you'll see that they all have one thing in common; their Head Gamemaker never challenged them. All they did was sit on their fat asses and watch the other tributes fight to the death in an overused, recycled, arena." Darcy replied.

"So what does that have to do with them now? You're just going to tell them that they had it easy? Anya said as she located the numbers of the mentors on Darcy's list.

"All I want to tell them is that my Games will be completely different from the ones they were in. That they won't have any useful advice to give their tributes because… Well when it comes to the arena, everything is not what it seems." Replied Darcy as she applied makeup for more boring interviews with Barry.

The walls of Darcy's office are all windows, providing a complete 360° view of the capital. The next day, the mentors all gather there and take their seats at the huge meeting table. They're all confused as to why they were called here and why Darcy isn't in the room. So while they waited for Darcy to arrive, the mentors socialized and caught up with each other, even though they really didn't care one another. They all fall silent when Darcy enters the room. She walks over to her chair but doesn't sit, just stares at the 24 mentors for a minute.

As she finally takes her seat, she breaks the silence by saying, "All of you are inferior, pathetic fools, and you all had it lucky when you were in the games."

Immediately, Bianca Davidson of district 7, victor of the 33rd Hunger Games, angrily said, "Who the hell do you think you are to say that to me? You ugly ass bitc-"

"Which is why I called you all here to meet with me today." Darcy said, interrupting Bianca. "You all had it easy when you were in the games, and I just want to tell you that the advice you will be giving to your tributes about the arena is basically useless and irrelevant."

"So that's it? That's all you wanted to say?" asked Sav Augustine of district 12, victor of the 21st Hunger Games.

"No, I also wanted to advise you to tell your tributes to go to the cornucopia immediately, because it may be their only opportunity to get supplies and weapons; the cornucopia will only be available at certain times." Stated Darcy.

"Ha! Like we don't know that? Hun, I'm from district 1, and the academy tells us that same exact thing, so you're really not giving me any news worth my time." Replied Chanel Powell, victor of the 35th Hunger Games.

"Yeah, well, what about the tributes who don't have the pleasure of training to kill? The cornucopia is the only chance they have of winning, but some of them are too scared to go to the cornucopia right away, because they're afraid of dying. The cornucopia only being available at 'certain times' is unfair to them. My tributes look up to me and try to use my strategy, which is to ignore the cornucopia for the first day and go back to it on the second day when no one is there. So what do you want me to say to them?" asked Oval Harrison of district 10, victor of the 16th Hunger Games.

"I've already said what I needed to say, so don't get mad at me when your tribute dies. Remember I warned you… Oh, and one more thing just to make it clear that I mean business. President Snow has already approved my idea to make these games interesting for all of you; this year, you mentors will be switching districts. District 1 mentors will mentor the tributes from 12, district 2 will mentor 11, district 3 will mentor 10, district 4 will mentor 9, district 5 will mentor 8, district 6 will mentor 7, 7 will mentor 6, 8 will mentor 5, 9 will mentor 4, 10 will mentor 3, 11 will mentor 2, and 12 will mentor 1." Replied Darcy.

All 24 of the mentors glared hatefully at Darcy. "What kind of drugs is this bitch on? You're actually telling me how and who to mentor? Bitch I don't give a fuck about your dumb ass prize. I'm sorry but I don't recall you going into the games and winning. So how the hell are you going to make me leave home and tell me how to mentor? Girl, you don't even know how to get a man and have children of your own, so instead you're going to torture innocent children and kill 23 of them every year, just like the old hags that had your job before you." Yelled Bianca.

Darcy could not believe the amount of disrespect Bianca was giving her. She felt a blinding flash of rage and all she could see was red. She reached behind her chair, grabbed the steak knife from her lunch, and threw it full force into Bianca's forehead, killing her instantly. As Bianca's body dropped to the floor, the mentors' mouths fell open in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" Yelled Sav.

As Sav was yelling, Darcy quietly walked to the door and exited her office, leaving the mentors alone with Bianca's body lying on the floor. They all just stared at their dead, fellow mentor, still trying to believe what they had just witnessed.

Moments later, Anya walked in saying "Darcy wants me to tell you that she needs everyone to get out of her office and that it was a pleasure to meet you all." Then she smiled and waltzed out of the room.

Seconds later peacekeepers barged in and escorted all of the mentors out of the building, onto the trains, bagged Bianca's body, and sent her back to district 7, so her family can burry her.

Then Darcy goes to her chambers and mutters "six tunnels" repeatedly.


	2. The Arena

**The arena**

This years arena is like no other because this year it has 4 various types of settings witch can be very confusing for the tributes at first. The arena is shaped as a perfect circle that is split into three even parts and each of those three parts have something the other parts don't have and all four parts are connected through a tunnel system. The first part of the arena is the cornucopia witch is in the center of the arena and is located in a huge underground circular area with the floors and the walls made completely out of black bricks there is also no ceiling in the room so when the tributes arrive to the arena and standing on their pedestals waiting for the gong to sound all they all see is a ray of light coming from the missing ceiling above and the suns rays are hitting the cornucopia witch makes it reflects through out the whole room so the tributes can see one another, the weapons and see three tunnels. The tunnels are separated equally one is facing completely straight heading north witch is called Tunnel 1 and there seems to be some sort of bright green light coming from the end of the tunnel. The second tunnel is located south west of Tunnel 1 and it shows some sort of blue greenish light coming from it and this tunnel is called Tunnel 2. And south east of Tunnel 1 is the third tunnel and it seems to have a blue light and this tunnel is called Tunnel 3.

All of the tunnels have the same length and they all are a third of a mile long. If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 1 they will se the green light becomes brighter and when they reach the end of the tunnel they see the tunnel splits into two opposite directions one goes east and the other goes west but these two tunnels are only 500 yards long and this tunnel is called Tunnel 4. The direction to the east has a white light and if a tribute chooses to go there and reaches the end they will see an entrance to a huge cave. But if a tribute goes to the tunnel to the west witch has the green light to it and reaches the end they will see a wooden bridge and a mint green forest.

If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 2 then they will see that the blue green light becomes brighter and like Tunnel 1 when the 2nd tunnel end t splits into opposite directions left and right and this tunnel is called Tunnel 5. To the left the tribute sees a bright blue light witch leads them to an empty city. If the tribute decides to go to the right and when they reach the end they will see the same forest that the west direction of Tunnel 4 lead to, but tunnel 5's entrance to the forest is closer to the city than the cave witch Tunnel 4 is.

If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 3 the blue light begins to get brighter and brighter as the tunnel end it splits into two opposite directions exactly like Tunnel 1 &amp; 2 did and this tunnel is called Tunnel 6. To the right of Tunnel 6 there glows a blue light and in the end of that direction leads to the same city that the left direction of Tunnel 5 lead to. And the left direction of Tunnel 6 has a white light to it and leads to the same cave the east direction of Tunnel 4 did.

Like I said in the first paragraph each of the three parts in the arena the forest, the cave, and the city all have something the other parts don't have. In the forest there are 3 multiple tents scattered throughout the area and inside it has weapons and ammunition. And for the city part there are 3 convenience stores scattered through out the area an inside has food and snacks. And in the forest it has 3 fresh water ponds scattered throughout it.


End file.
